In Too Deep
by frappeflones
Summary: When Sherlock realises his feelings for Watson, his whole world changes. Will he overcome his emotions or will they get the better of him?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Elementary fanfiction so I hope you all like it! Reads and reviews make the world go round :)**

 **Dedicating the shit out of this story to Lauryn**

It's her. It's always been her. It took him a while to realise it, but now he is certain. There's just...something about her, isn't there? She just has this air about her that's absolutely captivating. Irresistible, even.

It was a sunny Tuesday morning and like usual, Sherlock decided to give Joan a puzzle to wake up to. He liked to do it to keep her on her toes and make sure she didn't slip into a false sense of security. Bright and early he crept into her bedroom as he usually did a couple times a week, puzzle and note in hand. Carefully balancing the note on her bedside table, he angled his head to the left to check she would definitely see it. This was when it happened. He looked at her beautiful, sleeping face and half smiled subconsciously. The cute button nose and full lips made her features seem evermore alluring. "She's beautiful", he struggled to keep in his head.

This was very uncharacteristic for Sherlock. He was really unsure as to what was going on, it was illogical. As he felt a swelling in his chest and a feel of electricity run through his body, he swiftly exited her room.

Shit.

Gliding down the stairs, he made his way to his favourite thinking space - the bay window. Sitting cross legged right in the middle he began to think. He retrieved a nearby notebook and a pen and began to brainstorm what these feelings could possibly mean. (Of course, in Sherlock's world nothing was ever simple). He started writing down his so-called 'symptoms': the feelings he got from simply looking at Joan, talking to her, even just texting her made him smile inwardly.

After about half an hour, he had a pretty good mind map forming with a small list along side it if possible diagnoses'. This consisted of things such as:

• a brain parasite

• a chest infection

and last on the list... • love

Slowly he began to cross things of the list. Brain parasite...no. A cheat infection...not getting the right symptoms, no. But that only leaves...love? But it can't be...can it?


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock was still very confused by his emotions at this point. He wasn't used to having any emotional attachments to anyone. He was known for his 'one shag a year' and he liked that he didn't have to put any effort in but could still be sexually satisfied. But maybe...maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he's finally reached the age where he wants to settle down, but he's still not 100% sure of his feelings. Oh well, he still has time to work it all out.

Sherlock was still pouring over this stupid list when Joan appeared at the threshold, making him jump.

"Sherlock?" she called out.

Shuffling the papers around quickly, Sherlock hid all evidence of his notebook and pen. Strutting over towards him in that way she does, Joan's face became quizzical.

"Sherlock, what are you up to?" she queried.

"Oh, um, just a cold case. You know how it is." He lied back to her. He didn't like the fact he had to lie but he couldn't just turn round like "oh hey Joan, I hope you slept well and like your puzzle, yeah I think I might be in love with you." That was not him. Besides, he still wasn't sure.

Joan decided to shrug it off. I mean, she knew he was weird - it's nothing new. She ambled over to the kitchen, her hips swaying as she went. "Coffee, Sherlock?" she called, although she didn't know why, she always makes him coffee in the morning.

"If you could be so kind, Watson"

She sleepily made him his standard mug of coffee and made her way back to where Sherlock was, still pouring over the list. For such an intelligent man, he'd never known himself to be so confused. Her bare feet padded across the floor in time for Sherlock to slip the notebook under a recent cold case he'd been studying. As she neared, she bent over him to place the coffee by his right knee and as she did so, casually brushed across this back. Before this would have been normal, but not now. Sherlocks breath hitched as the electricity sparked up between them, but he casually played it off as a slight chuckled, followed by an impromptu "thank you".

And suddenly everything unscrambled in his brain, just like that. Well crap. "I'm in love with Joan Watson."


	3. Chapter 3

It's not in Sherlock's nature to be awkward...well it is, but not in this way. Now, how could he play this cool?

Luckily he didn't have to think too much before Sherlock and Joan's phones rang simultaneously. He picked up to Gregson and her to Bell only to be told of a case. They had to be down at the station within the hour, and so both went their separate ways.

Sherlock went and jumped in his shower which seemed pretty dangerous at this point considering his current predicament. He started thinking about his feelings for Joan, which was always risky. The water cascading down his shoulders really calmed him and let his thoughts overcome him. However, he knew it wasn't the right time.

Quickly flicking the temperature from hot to cold, he finished off his shower and went to get ready for the day ahead. Going to his wardrobe, he looked for something to wear. He didn't know why, usually the first thing that fell out of his wardrobe would be the first thing he there on, but today he really thought about it. Eventually he chose a fairly smart shirt, a cute sweater and his best fitting trousers. With a quick comb of his hair and a check in the mirror, he was ready.

Reaching the front door to put his shoes on, he heard the familiar click of Joan's heels heading towards the staircase. She cascaded elegantly down the stairs, leaving Sherlock gobsmacked. He had to be careful he didn't make this too obvious and looked down to continue tying his shoe, only making tiny glances towards where she was standing. She stood there in one of her more casual dresses, long, slender legs protruding from just above the knee and sleeves just capping below her shoulder. The beautiful, green material half clung to her gorgeous figure and around her neck draped a small silver chain which accentuated her collar bones. On her feet were some killer black heels which ravelled up around her ankles. Sherlock looked at her in appreciation and utter admiration. She gave him a small smile before stating that "you look nice, who's the lucky lady?" with a slight chuckle in her throat. She walked past him and headed towards the door. He was gobsmacked, it took him all of his power to not turn around and say "you".

Today was going to be difficult considering he could barely keep his eyes off her.


	4. Chapter 4

As they headed to the precinct, Sherlock was acting more twitchy than usual. In the back of the cab, Joan tried to get the conversation flowing. She appeared to startle him and first, but then normal attire could presume until they made it to work.

Sherlock was right, today was going to be hard. Joan looked gorgeous and he couldn't find her any more attractive than when she was working. He decided that he needed to be more like himself and ignore Joan for the day, much to Joan's dismay. Sherlock went and cracked on with the minor case at hand.

After about 10 minutes of silence and working on the case a tall, dark and hunky man strolled in asking for Joan. "Oh my goodness, David!" she squealed, trotting out the room holding onto his arm. Sherlock watched them intently through the window. She laughed with him, following it through with a playful tap on his arm and wore a smile that seemed to stretch from ear to ear. She turned to see Sherlock looking through the window, thinking he was agitated that she'd ditched her work. Joan retrieved a piece of paper and a pen from her handbag and scribbled down what appears to be a number and handed it to him before giving the tall, handsome man a big hug and departing back into the room. No words were spoken, but Sherlock's irritation was clear.

It took Sherlock slightly longer than usual to crack the minor crime which appeared alarming to most of the team. There was nothing that Joan could do, so she decided to check her phone, before giving a very girly giggle and then tapping away at her phone. In the next few minutes her phone went off at least another 3 times. Joan, as well as the rest of the team, kept silent and watched him get more and more wound up and seemingly more and more agitated. After a painfully silent 10 minutes, Bell thought he should check and see if Sherlock was okay as he kept muttering away to himself. "Sherlock? You alright"

"Yes? What? Yes, yes I'm perfectly fine" he managed to stumbled out.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit jittery?" continued Bell.

"Honestly, yes, I'm perfectly fine. This case, yes, I'm just, yes I'm fine." he replied.

"Sherlock, it's okay if you need to stop we underst-" Joan tried.

"I said I'm fine, Joan." He protested very harshly before storming out of the room.


End file.
